Silly Fluff: Who Loves Satin Sheets?
by Listener15
Summary: Ooops, I fluffed again. grin This was a response to a challenge. Femslash Pairing: CatherineSara


"Nothing." Sara put down her light on the desk. 

"Same here. Maybe it did happen the way she said." 

"You mean to tell me that Ms. Jacobson's boyfriend was so eager to get things going that he dove for the bed. But because he was nude he slid right off the satin sheets into the nightstand beside the bed causing him to break his arm and knock him out." Sara gave Catherine an incredulous look. "Wasn't that a TV commercial?" 

The blonde laughed. "Satin sheets can be slippery. But the evidence is backing up her story." 

Sara studied the burgundy sheets on the table. "They are dark, maybe we missed something." 

Catherine gave her a look. 

"I don't get it. If satin sheets are so slippery why not just use cotton." 

"Because," the blonde stepped closer to Sara, invading her personal space. "They feel great on naked skin." She looked up and down the body in front of her, taking her time. 

"Oh." Sara swallowed hard. _If she winks at me I'm asking her out._

Catherine stepped back from Sara with a wink. 

The image of the other woman naked on a bed with satin burgundy sheets briefly flashed across Sara's mind. The older CSI was putting the sheets back into the evidence bag when Sara was able to untie her tongue after such a lovely image. 

"Catherine?" 

"Hmm?" She turned to face the brunette. 

"I was wondering...well, if you were interested, and you don't have to be, if you-" 

"Hey Cath." Warrick walked into the room not realizing he was interrupting anything. 

The blonde reluctantly turned to face him. "Yes?" 

"Did you finish your report on our arson case from last week?" 

Sara took a deep breath and let it out slowly, visualizing that she was letting out all her nervousness. It was a technique that she had used successfully in the past few months when having to work closely with Catherine. 

"Not yet. I wanted to look over it one more time before turning it in to Gil." 

"Gris just wanted me to let you know that he wants it in by the end of tonight's shift." 

She nodded and with a smile Warrick left the lab room. 

Catherine turned back to the other woman. "Sara, you were saying?" 

Feeling more in control and extremely calmer Sara smiled. "I was wondering if -" 

"Hey Sara." 

The woman in question gritted her teeth and looked at Nick over Catherine's shoulder. "Yes?" 

"I caught a case with what looks like tampering of a 2005 Mustang Convertible. Would you help me out after you're done here?" 

"Sure." 

"Thanks. I'll be in garage three." With a grin he left the lab room closing the door behind him. 

"Catherine would you-" 

"Evening ladies. What is the status of the Jacobson Case?" Grissom walked in carrying, as always, a couple of folders for various cases. 

_Killing your boss probably doesn't look good on your resume._ Sara thought, so she settled for giving Grissom a death glare behind his back as the other CSI filled him in on the case. _Your timing has always stunk. Get out of here you creepy little-_ She smiled politely when he turned to her. 

"Sara, you agree with these findings?" 

She nodded, not trusting her voice. 

"Good work ladies. Type up your reports and I'll inform Brass." 

"Thanks Gil." Catherine said as he walked out of the room. 

Sara had just opened her mouth after the door closed when Greg opened it again. 

"Hey ladies, I was wondering-" 

"THAT'S IT!" Sara had enough. She stalked over to a startled Greg, grabbed him by the ear and led him into the hall. 

"Ouch! Stop that. Ouch!" 

"Stay out here." Sara commanded as Greg rubbed his sore ear. She slammed the door shut, locked it, and closed the blinds to give them some sense of privacy. Without saying a word Sara walked up to Catherine, took her head between her hands, and kissed her passionately. 

"Catherine, will you go out with me?" 

The startled blonde could only nod. 

"Tonight after shift alright?" 

Again, Catherine nodded but this time a smile tugging at her lips. 

"Good." Sara then turned and unlocked the door. She left the lab towards the garages whistling Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah.Greg poked his head through the door, still rubbing his ear, with a bewildered look on his face. 

"Everything okay Cath?" 

By now Catherine had a big happy smile on her face. "Yup. I was just thinking I need to go buy some more satin sheets for my bed." 


End file.
